MU2K14:Big Hero 6
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: The Young Japanese team continues to defend the land of the rising sun but with only five members can they? Or will the team fail?
1. Chapter 1

**BIG HERO 6 #1**

**STORMING WARNING PART 1**

**By:DPZ**

Thief: Nobody moves! Nobody dies!

That was the command that masked theft ordered to the people within the bank as he fired his AK-47 into the air; which of course the people did as he said. With a silent gesture, he motioned to three of his other cohorts to get the money out of the vault and then motioned to his other four men to take up position throughout the building and hold down the building in the event of the police arriving before they were able to get out of the vault. Two of the thieves guarded the front door while another went up the second level and set up sniper posts. The leader of the group walked down the line of frightened hostages with his weapon aimed at their heads as he past each one.

Thief Leader: We came here for your money, not your lives, but if you do something that I don't like then I won't give it a second thought of blowing you away be you a man, woman or child; am I clear?

The captives quickly nodded in response, making the crook smirk under his mask

Thief Leader: Good, nobody needs to be a hero here

?: They don't have to be, because that's my job

The thief spun around to see a 13 year old boy stand up from line of hostages without a single hint of fear on his face.

Thief Leader: And just who do you think you are?

?: My name is Hiro Takachiho or you can call me the 'the kid who's going to kick your butt'

Thief Leader: Wait a second, I know you! You're that brat from Big Hero 6!

Hiro: Well actuality where calling ourselves Big Hero 5 now because Gogo ditched us; yeah I know it's not as catchy, but sometimes you gotta work with what you have you know?

Thief Leader: Well now you guys are going to have to start calling yourselves Big Hero 4 after I'm done with you!

The robber aimed his rifle at the boy and fired, however his bullets bounced off of an invisible wall in front of the young hero.

Thief Leader: *confused* What the hell?

Hiro: oh did I forget to mention my newest invention? I call it the barrier belt; it basically creates a barrier around my body to shield me from attacks like your gun's bullets

Thief Leader: how could anyone build such a thing?

Hiro: Simple: I was bored

Thief Leader: Kill this brat!

The group's leader and his other two men opened fire at the child prodigy, only to have the same outcome as before.

Hiro: Sheesh, you guys just don't get the message do you?

Thief Leader: Cease fire! We can't break through it!

Hiro: Now you're getting it

Thief Leader: even if we can't kill you, how can you stop us? You're just a kid!

Hiro: Your right, I can't stop you *points up* but he can

The thieves looked up and saw another member of the team come crashing through the window ceiling above them, to their shock they recognized that it was the hero known as Baymax. The giant machine hit the ground with a powerful shockwave that knocked the thieves to the ground; he then grabbed the closet one to him and hurled him against the wall before punching another in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The thieves leader attempted to fire again, but the giant robot slammed him hard into the ground.

Baymax: *in a dark tone* Stay down...*to Hiro* is that all of them Hiro?

Hiro: There's three other trying to break into the vault and another two snipers on the second level

?: you mean these snipers?

Hiro looked over to see to see the other two members of the team, Fredzilla and Wasabi-No-Ginger dragging the unconscious bodies of the snipers upstairs.

Fred: we took 'em out the second they came up the stairs

Wasabi: it was no problem for us

Hiro: good now that just leaves-

Honey Lemon: *while dragging them in a net* I got them!

Hiro: uh, good job Honey *in his mind* it never fails to amaze what she has in that purse

Honey Lemon: I waited for them inside the vault and I surprised them

Wasabi: bit unorthodox, but at least it worked, now let's see who these thieves really are

The chief turned swordsman yanked off the mask of the gang's leader, only to gasp in shock at the man's face.

Hiro: What's wrong?

Wasabi: *still shocked* I-I know this man, this is Lieutenant  
Hondo Shimada of the Japanese Defense Force, he was a regular at my restaurant

Honey Lemon: So he and these men are from the military, why would they steal from the very country they swore to protect?

Hondo: You really are dense are you? Ever since the economy went down, the military suffered the most; what my men and I did was to get money to put food on the table for our starving families!

Fred: *saddened* That's terrible...

Wasabi: you betrayed your country!

Hondo: They betrayed us first!

At that moment the police arrived and took control of the situation, as the team left the scene they felt a sense of guilt and sorrow instead of victory today. as they stepped out of the bank, they noticed the heavy rains that poured down the city for the third day, to the rest of the team, it just bad weather, but to their young hero, it felt like something bigger.

**Big Hero 5 HQ **

Reporter: *on the TV* Tokyo's string of thefts have finally been put a stop to by Japan's very own Big Hero 5, the thieves in question have been identified as members of the JDF who will be dishonorable discharged and possible sentenced to life in prison after their court marshal; none of this could have possible without the aid of Japan's greatest heroes

Fred: yeah, hero... *turns off the TV* how come I don't feel like one right now?

Baymax: We did the right thing; there is no need to be upset over it

Fred: so why do I feel like I just committed a crime?

Baymax: They were trying to steal thousands of yean from innocent people, remember that

Fred: Yeah so they could provide for their families!

Wasabi: They were breaking the law Fred, regardless of the reason; they endangered lives

Fred: Well maybe if they were treated better they wouldn't have to!

Wasabi: Everyone is suffering in these times, all we can do is push through it

Fred: So does that mean letting families go hungry while a bunch of assholes in suites can buy another Italian car?!

Wasabi: What would you have us do? Just march into parliament and demand free money for everyone?

Fred: No, I'm just saying-

Wasabi: No that is exactly what you're saying!

Fred: *eyes turn reptilian* don't put words in my mouth!

Wasabi: *reaches for his sword* lower your voice right now or I'll make you lower it

Fred: Try it sushi-boy!

Baymax: *gets in-between them* enough! Both of you! We are a team here, not squabbling children!

The two teammates shot each other glares before Fred let out an animalistic snarl from his throat and left the room, trying to keep himself from transforming and rip Wasabi's head clean off of his body. As he walked back to his quarters, he passed by Honey Lemon, who had no idea of what had just transpired.

Honey Lemon: *smiles* hey Fred, great work out there today!

Fred: *snarls at her as he keeps walking*

Honey Lemon: *confused* ok then...*see's Wasabi* Hey Wasabi-

Wasabi: *while walking away* Hmph!

Honey Lemon: What's with everyone today?

Meanwhile Hiro was busy in his room; he was looking over a holographic image of Japan's weather patterns over the past few weeks, trying to find some sort connection among them all. It was also at that time when his robotic companion entered his quarters.

Hiro: *while not turning around* Fred and Wasabi at each other throats again?

Baymax: It's getting worse between them every day *notices Hiro's research* what is all this Hiro?

Hiro: I've been looking over the country's weather patterns over the past few weeks

Baymax: What are you trying to find?

Hiro: some of these thunderstorms just appear out of nowhere and end abruptly after a few minutes like this one in Shinjuku while others last for days like the one that's been hanging over Tokyo for three days now

Baymax: Pardon me for being blunt, but storms do tend to do that sometimes

Hiro: I know, but I have a bad feeling about these things; they just don't feel natural to me *sighs in defeat* or maybe I'm just trying to subconsciously distract myself from the problems that are right in front of me

Baymax: and those would be?

Hiro: This team Baymax, we've been struggling for awhile now, but after Gogo split it's really starting to show these days

Baymax: I cannot deny that things have not been perfect, but at times like these when you as leader must keep this team from falling apart

Hiro: I may be the leader Baymax and a genius, but I'm still just 13 years old, all this drama stuff isn't exactly my strong suit. I mean heck I still feel like crap for capturing those soldiers who just wanted to provide for their families

Baymax: I know you are strong Hiro, you will find a way

Hiro: *smiles* thanks Baymax *shuts off the holographic maps* Now let's go fix our team

The leader of Big Hero 5 wasn't the only one who was worried about these storms; a group of priests of a small Shinto shrine that stood outside of Tokyo feared the worst as well, not because of the storms themselves, but who (or rather what) was creating them. 73-year old high priest Matsuma Okama stood defiantly at the doorstep of the shrine as the other priests prepared for battle against a powerful enemy.  
Priest: The holy barriers have been put in place as you ordered sir

Matsuma: good, tell the other priests to be prepared for a long night

Priest: *nervously* do-do you really believe it's them high priest?

Matsuma: I pray it is not, but these storms say otherwise

Priest: But it is them, then our barriers will not hold them back for long!

Matsuma: I know, which is I called upon her to help us

Priest: *shocked* you cannot to be serious sir! You asked her for help?!

Matsuma: She may be the only one who can stop them  
Priest: But even if she agrees to help us, will she make it here in time?

Matsuma: We can only hope that barriers last that long, now we must make final preparations before-

Suddenly a black bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the shrine. When the bolt disappeared it left behind the two beings that the priests feared: The Storm Brothers Thunder and Lightning. Thunder was a 14 foot tall hulking mass of muscle dressed head to toe in a suit of red and purple samurai armor, his skin was a dark shade of red with fangs that jutted out of his mouth and had a large war hammer in his hands that he currently had slung over his shoulder. Lightning was only 8 feet tall with a slender build to him. He wore a black and red kimono and had a large wicker sun hat on his head. His skin was a pale yellow with long claw-like fingernails, a pair twisted horns sat atop his forehead and long silver hair that ran down his back. He also had a large Yumi Bow that was strapped to his back. The smaller of the two demons looked at the shrine and smiled wickedly, showing his rows of razor sharp teeth.

Thunder: Is it here brother?

Lightning: Oh yes Thunder, I can sense its power

Thunder: Good *see's the priests* but It seems that we have company

Lightning: Indeed we do *to the priests* stand aside now priests and my brother and I will allow you all a quick death

Matsuma: We know what you seek and will not you enter this shrine!

Lightning: So be it...*to Thunder* break it down

With a nod acknowledgement to his demonic sibling, he swung his giant hammer at the shrine, however instead of striking the building; his weapon struck the holy barrier that surrounded the shrine, shattered the holy men's protection.

Matsuma: *shocked* He destroyed the barrier with one strike! But How?!

Thunder: Did you really think that little barrier could hold the likes of us back?

Lightning then dew his bow and pulled the string back, creating an electric arrow as he did. He fired the arrow at the high priest, hitting him dead center in the chest, once it hit its mark, other bolts of electricity spread out to the other holy men, killing them instantly as well; leaving only charred bones behind.

Lightning: Now then, shall we collect our prize brother?

?: You will go no further!

The two demons turned and saw a young red haired woman with a pair of black wings flying over them. The siblings both snarled at the newcomer, knowing exactly who she was.

Lightning: What are you doing here!

?: I came here to stop you two from taking the relic!

Thunder: Ha! This day continues to be in our favor, not only will we claim the relic, but we will also be the ones who slay the great Rias Gremory today as well!

Rias: *smirks* come and get it

Next Issue: Who is Rias Gremory? Can she be trusted or is she even more dangerous than Thunder and Lightning? And what exactly makes this mysterious relic so valuable that the Storm Brothers want it so badly? And can Hiro help the team settle their differences in time or will the team fall apart? Find out next issue!


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG HERO 6 #2**

**STORMING WARNINGS PART 2 **

**By:DPZ**

It took a little convincing, but after a while Hiro finally got his team together for a bit of an intervention, he had the team gather up in the bases main room and have them settle their differences once and for all and by differences, it mostly meant just Wasabi and Fred's.

Hiro: Now I'm pretty sure you know why I've called this  
meeting, I know it's been tough for all of us these past few weeks, but we're a team and people depend on us to protect them no matter what, not only that but we should be able to depend on one another what comes our way

Fred: So what are you saying?

Hiro: I'm saying you two should kiss and make up; paraphrasing of course

Wasabi: I will do no such thing until he understands that we have a duty to everyone!

Fred: Your right we do, even to those men we arrested!

Hiro: *in his head* this going to be tougher then I thought *out loud* take it easy, both of you

Fred: I didn't start it, it was all him

Wasabi: If that's what you believe, then I'll gladly finish this!

And that's when the team's young leader had heard just about an enough.

Hiro: SHUT UP! *while slamming his fist on the table* SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT! UP!

It goes without saying that the entire team did just that.

Hiro: *takes a deep breath and breaths out* ok...now then, can try to get out stuff together before-

As if the universe itself knew what he was going to say it, the bases alarms went off.

Hiro: -something comes up...great...

Honey Lemon: Looks like we'll have to save this for another time

Baymax: Let's just hope it doesn't get in the way

The team looked on the bases view screen to see where exactly they were headed.

Wasabi: There seems to be some short of disturbance just outside of Tokyo

Honey Lemon: But all that's out there are shrines, why would anyone what to attack there of all places?

Fred: How about we ask them when we get there

Hiro: Alright team, let's move out!

...

Back at the Shinto Shrine, the female demon known as Rias Germony was still locked in combat with the Storm Brothers. The demon girl created a quick barrier to shield herself from Lightning's electric attack. As she tried to hold back the demon's attack, his brother dew his massive war hammer and brought it down on the barrier, breaking it in one blow as he did with the priest's barrier. The hit sent the demon flying backward into a tree, hitting with an impact that would've killed any normal person.

Lightning: *creates an electric arrow with his bow* Die! *fires it*

Rias fired a blast of hellfire at the arrow, but the arrow cut through her hellfire and struck and full force, making her cry out in pain before Thunder struck her with his hammer, knocking her into the shrine with the hit.

Rias: *weakly* H-How did you to get so s-strong?

Thunder: Our new master has unlocked our full potential, now we are a match even for the likes of you!  
The larger of the two brothers then slammed his fist on the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that the demon girl down to her knees.

Rias: You two are nothing more than means to an end Lightning!

Lightning: insults cannot save you now! *to Thunder* keep her busy while I fetch the relic!

Thunder: with pleasure brother

The slightly smaller demon turned himself into a bolt of black lighting and began to zip into the shrine, only to run head first into a giant wall of hellfire.

Lightning: *turns back to his demon form* You Wench!

Rias: you may have become stronger, but I will show both why I am a princess of hell!

The wall then came down on the storm demon like a tidal wave, engulf him in its satanic flames, making Rias smirk in victory; however her win was short lived when her hellfire evaporated and revealed Lightning safely protected within an electric bubble. While she was distracted, Thunder grabed her back the back of the head and slammed her face down into the ground with all of his strength, he then repeated the process several times before dropping her unto the ground in a broken heap. Lightning smiled wickedly at his younger brother's handy work before turning back into his electrical form and flying deeper into the shrine where he found a large metal chest within one of the shrines many rooms in less than ten seconds. The storm demon then picked up the chest and zipped back outside where he found his evil sibling pinning the red-haired girl under his massive foot.

Lightning: Stop fooling around and finish her off Thunder!

Thunder: fine *raises his hammer*

Just as he was about to bring his weapon down unto Rias's head a blast of fire struck him on the back and while it did not hurt him, it differently got his attention. The two brothers turn their attention away from the beaten down demon girl and saw none other than Japan's defenders standing before them.

Fredzilla: Great job Baymax, now he's pist

Baymax: would you prefer if he had killed the girl instead?

Fredzilla: ask me that question again if we survive this

Honey Lemon: *to Hiro* what are those things Hiro?

Hiro: my scans haven't been able to determine anything yet, but if I didn't know any better I'd say that these guys are demons

Lightning: Right you are human, now kindly die!

Lightning fired another electric arrow at the team, but they managed to dodge the bolt.

Hiro: Fred and Baymax, you guys take out the big guy,  
Wasabi, Honey Lemon you're with me; we're taking down that walking power station!

Honey Lemon pulled out a rocket launcher from her purse and fired it at Lightning, only to have the wicked creature teleport out of the way, making the rocket fly out of control and blow up a statue. The storm demon reappeared behind her and attempted to slice in half with his claws, only to have the blonde-haired hero duck and jump out of his way before she was disemboweled. While Lightning was distracted, Hiro fired a pair of wrist lasers from his suit and struck the storm demon in the back, however angered him further.

Hiro: *see's Lightning get angry* uh-oh

Lighnting: 'uh-oh' indeed child *fires a electric blast at him*  
Just before the blast hit him, Wasabi-No-Ginger jumped in front of the blast with his sword drawn and fully charged with his Ki-Energy. When the blast hit his blade, he held the blast at bay with all his strength, but it was quickly becoming clear that the swordsman couldn't hold it back forever.

Wasabi: *to Hiro while struggling to hold off the blast* G-go, hit him now!

Hiro: Right! *to Honey Lemon* back me up!

Honey Lemon: got it *pulls out a laser from her purse*

Together the two heroes fire their weapons in unison, hitting the wicked creature directly in the stomach, knocking him back a bit, however this only angered the demon further as fired his electric blast at them, which would killed them on contact had it not been for Hiro's force field protecting them both, but even then the shield took some serious damage.

Wasabi: No! Fight me demon!

Lightning: *laughs* well someone's in a hurry to die! *creates an electric katanna*

Wasabi: I have no plans to die today

The two warriors rushed at one another and locked blades, however when the blades touched, the electric one suddenly morphed into a serpent like form and coiled around Wasabi, delivering an agonizing shock to his body.

Wasabi: *screams in pain*

Lightning: What? Did you think I was going to fight with honor?

Hiro: Wasabi!

Lightning: *fires an electric blast at him and Honey Lemon with his free hand* don't think I've forgotten about you two!

Meanwhile with Baymax and Fred, thing weren't fairing any better for them in their fight against Thunder. The robot had assumed his dragon form and was currently shooting a wave of fire from his mouth, engulfing the larger of the two evil brothers in his fire; however this did little to slow the beast down. The demon reached through the flames and punched the synthetic machine in the face, knocking him into the shrine; tearing some it down on impact.

Thunder: This is my challenge, a mere machine and a child?

FredZilla: *eyes become reptilian* trust me fang face, I'm more than meets the eye!

With that, the Kaiju child gave the larger of the two storm brothers a punch to the gut that sent him soaring backwards several feet. Fred then rushed toward demon to slug him again, only this time his fist was stop by the monster's giant hand.

Thunder: That almost hurt me *slams him into the ground* but I bet that hurt you

FredZilla: *weakly while on his back* yeah...a lot...

Thunder: *stomps on his chest* I will enjoy crushing the life out of you!

Baymax: *while flying toward him* you will do no such thing! *tackles him off of Fred*  
The robot dragged his opponent through several feet of ground before Thunder punched him off of his person, giving him the chance to tear off his adversary's left arm.

Hiro: *shocked* Baymax!

Baymax: *damaged* D-do not w-w-worry about Hiro, I can-  
His words were cut off when Thunder slammed his fist through the robot, tearing out a huge chuck of parts out of his body as he did.

Thunder: pathetic machine *to Lightning* this pointless  
Lightning, we have the relic so let's leave!

Lightning: An excellent idea Thunder

With that, the storm brothers vanished in a bolt of black lightning without a trace, leaving the team alone to pick of pieces of the aftermath.

Hiro: Honey, help Wasabi and Fred up, I'm going to help Baymax

Honey Lemon: What about her? *points to Rias, who still laying on the ground unconscious*

Hiro: Let's bring her back to base as well, I want some answers

...

It took awhile, but Hiro and Honey Lemon finally managed to bring everyone including the mysterious red-haired girl back to the base to receive medical treatment or for Baymax's case immediate repairs. Honey Lemon set Fred, Wasabi and the strange girl in the infirmary to rest before going to check up on her young leader, who was currently repairing his robot in his room.

Honey Lemon: How is he?

Hiro: *while still fixing Baymax* he sustained some serious damage in his fight against that thing, but he should be back at full strength in a few hours, how are Wasabi and Fred doing?

Honey Lemon: Wasabi suffered some pretty bad electrical burns and Fred's arm and three of his ribs are broken and his back in sprained as well, but I know they'll be back n their feet soon, Fred's healing factor is starting to kick in and  
Wasabi is to stubborn to let this slow him down

Hiro: I guess I should consider that good news, what about the girl?

Honey Lemon: she's a fast healer I'll give her that and that's what bothering me

Hiro: What do you mean?

Honey Lemon: I used the bases computer to scan her anatomy for any unseen injuries, but her internal organs are all wrong for a human being's, she has no working heart, lungs or any other vital organ inside of her, she doesn't even have a pulse

Hiro: She could be a mutant or even an alien for that matter

Honey Lemon: or worse, she could be another demon

Hiro: So what your saying is that I've let a possible threat into our base *kicks over a nearby trash can* dammit!  
Honey Lemon: It looks like you're not doing so well either

Hiro *get's back to repairing Baymax* I'll be fine Honey, just let me-

Honey Lemon: *put's his hand on his shoulder* Tell me, what's the matter?

Hiro: *sighs heavily and stop working* Honestly, I'm a wreck Honey; we got totally trashed out there today by a pair of demons and we still have no clue as to why there were there in the first place, I mean we've faced demons before in the past, but this time we were totally unprepared for this and now it's just down to you and me and if those things show up again we're finished!

Honey Lemon: Don't be too hard on yourself Hiro, we'll get through this

Hiro How?! More the half of our team is down and Gogo and Sunfire have left the country, not mention I have no way of contact Sunpyre and Ebon in the Mircoverse, we're on our own!

?: I wouldn't say that

The two heroes spun around behind them to see the red-haired girl standing before them, perfectly healed as if she had never been injured in the first place, both Hiro and Honey  
Lemon leapt up and got ready for a fight.

?: You can relax, I'm not here to fight you, I want to thank you for saving and to help you stop Thunder and Lightning; allow me to introduce myself I am Rias Gremory

Hiro: Ok Rias so why should we trust you?

Rias: Because right now you and your world can't afford not to  
Honey Lemon: What do you mean?

Rias: Those two demons are Thunder and Lightning, they are  
the wicked sons of the storm god Susanoo and that relic they stole from that shrine holds great power as well

Honey Lemon: Their children of an actual god?

Rias: Yes and while their farther is a righteous god, they are both curl and lust for power

Hiro: What exactly is this relic they stole?

Rias: it is one of the eight skulls of Yamata no Orochi

The two heroes gasped in shock at that name, Orochi was a gigantic serpent demon from Japan's mythology. If Rias had told a normal man this story he would've laughed it off, but when living in a world where gods and monsters really did existed, it pays to have an open mind.

Honey Lemon: but in legend it says that Orochi was slain by the storm god Susanoo, so why steal one of its skulls?

Rias: Because Susanoo was not the one who defeated  
Orochi, in truth it was Orochi who defeated Susanoo

Hiro: If that really is true, then who really did kill Orochi?

Rias: It was indeed a god, but this one did not come from your country's pantheon, this god was traveling the world searching for a great opponent to battle and came upon Susanoo and Orochi's fight by happenstance, when Susanoo was nearly killed this newcomer stepped in and battled the serpent for three days until he finally slew it

Hiro: Who was this other god?

Rias: It was the thunder god known as Thor

The two heroes where once again dumbstruck by another revelation, they were stunned by the fact that the mighty norse god was the true victor over this ancient terror.

Rias: after the battle, eight priests came and collected the serpent's eight heads and hide them away all across the country, knowing that they could be used to used to return the beast back to its physical body

Honey Lemon: Physical body?

Rias: the creature still lives, but only on the astral plane, but if  
the brothers resurrect his physical body, then he can return to this plane of existence and destroy all of Japan and possible the rest of the world

Hiro: how many skulls do they have now?

Rias: they have stolen their fourth skull; I believe they will try to steal the rest tonight in order to bring their master into this world once again

Hiro: then we better get the rest of team patched up fast or we're in for the fight of our lives!

...

Next Issue: the team, still injured from their earlier fight must team up with Rias and split up into groups to locate the last four of Orochi's skulls before the storm brothers find them first and resurrect the great serpent!


End file.
